Price of Disloyalty
by Emma-Alberta
Summary: The fight with Bolg in Lake-town goes differently for Legolas. Will Tauriel ever be able to forgive herself for disobeying her Prince.
1. Price of Disloyalty

Was watching the Hobbit for the millionth time last night and this scenario story popped into my brain. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Suffering from writer's block with my other stories at the moment so don't hate on me for putting up this one haha

§

Price of Disloyalty

Legolas watched as the rest of the orc rabble dropped from the rooftops and scurried away towards the bridge. Turning and walking back into Bard's house he took in the shocked expressions of the children around him.

'You killed them all.' stated the boy as he looked at the dead bodies that littered the floor of his home.

'There are others. Tauriel… come' he said as he stalked towards the doorway.

Tauriel looked at him with wide eyes, torn between her sense of duty and saving Kili.

'We're losing him.' Said Óin as he looked up at her in desperation.

Legolas could see the internal struggle she was having between her duty and her affection for the dwarf, anger bubbled within him but he quashed it. He looked at the sick dwarf, his skin was white and glistening with sweat, he didn't have long.

'Taureil.' the elf said again before turning and leaving.

The silvan elf followed, stopping in her tracks at the hallowing cries of pain that fell from Kili's lips. She turned her head to look at him, turning it again to look at Legolas who was now practically flying through the town, killing each orc he came across.

The Prince ran through the town, hopping from pillar to post with feline grace. He turned his head to see Tauriel grab something from one of the dwarves before turned back into the house. Legolas' heart sank a little at her choice, but his attention was snapped back to reality by the squealing sound of an Orc as it ran at him but he killed it with a quick arrow to the neck. Legolas continued to follow the foul creatures, killing all that came into his path. He turned a corner and was greeted by the smirking face of Bolg, standing there waiting for him to approach. He pulled out his sword, pointing it at the Orc as he stepped slowly towards him but his path was then blocked by two smaller orcs. He cut one down with ease, knocking the other to the floor and then blocking Bolg's blow before swiping back at him. The other orc jumped back up but Legolas was able to block both their attacks with ease, cutting down the smaller one. Now it was just a fight between him and Bolg. He thrust his sword towards the creature gut, looking at him as the creature dropped to his knee. Their eyes met for a moment and Legolas let his guard down allowing the creature to grab his arm and throw him against a wooden pillar. Legolas attempting to catch his breath but Bolg grabbed him and threw him again against another wonder structure. The elf pushed himself up and was greeted by a boot to his chest but he grabbed it and pushed the Orc backward causing him to lose his balance. With this, the elf jumped and the threw a punch at the foul beasts face, dazing him before pushing him up against one of the many wooden posts that surrounded them, continually bashing his head against it. The wood started to split with the impacts and so Legolas pushed the creature away. Bolg caught himself and swung at the elf. Missing but Legolas grabbed his arm but Bolg used this to his advantage and so using his brute force he wrapped his huge arms around the elf and began squeezing. Legolas gasped in pain, throwing his head back into the creatures face, freeing himself from his crushing embrace. Spinning on his heels he grabbed one of his blades and swiped at the creature's gut, but the orc grabbed the blade from his grasp and punched the elf in the face causing him to spin back. Dazed the Orc then grabbed the elf by his shoulder and in one quick movement, stabbed Legolas in the belly with his own blade. The Prince gasped, looking up at the beast, his lips parting slightly as he tried to draw breath, blood coating his lips. Bolg let go of the Elf's shoulder, leaving the blade where it was and Legolas dropped to the floor. Two other Orcs arrived and followed their leader as he walked away, leaving the Prince to die. Darkness tugged at his mind and Legolas shrunk into a dark corner against the house behind him, if he was to die, he would die without anyone's eyes upon him.

§

Tauriel watched Kili as his eyes scanned their surroundings, knowing that their mission was the reason that lake town now sat its flames. Its people fleeing for their lives and all they own burned in front of their eyes. She wondered where Legolas had gone if he was well and whether he had pursued the orcs out of the town. Their boat stopped as it came up against the gravel of the beach they had reached. Everyone got out of the boat and Tauriel went about helping the children find their father. The beach was littered with boats and bodies, people screaming as loved ones washed up dead. Tilda eye caught of something and ran towards the shore and screaming at what she saw. The elf's heart sank at the idea the child may have just found the body of her father, and so she followed her along with her sister. What greeted their eyes was not what they expected.

'No.' sobbed Tauriel as she ran towards it.

There lay Legolas, soaked and bloody, his blade still protruding from his gut.

'HELP.' she screamed, drawing the attention of Fili and Kili.

The dwarves ran towards her and gasped at the sight of the Prince, and at that moment they sprinted to his side and picked him up, shocked at how light the elf was. They carried him towards where some of the townspeople had gathered, eliciting gasps of shock as the men, women, and children moved aside from him. They found some soft ground and laid him down gently. Tauriel dropped to her prince's side, sobbing as he brushed some of his hair from his face. She looked over him, his nose was bloody but that was nothing compared the bloody knife wound and it wasn't until this moment that Tauriel realized that it was his blade.

'Oh Legolas what happened to you.' she said softly, tears streaming down her face as guilt began to set in.

'Fili come, we are leaving.' said Bofur.

Kili looked at Tauriel and then to his brother. Fili nodded at him before getting up and walking to Bofur.

'You must go they are your people.' said Tauriel suddenly, his voice was cold.

Kili said nothing in reply, just got up and walked to his brother, turning to look at her one last time but her attention was on the elf Prince laid out in front of her and so he left with his Kin.

Tauriel sensed them leave and part of her yearned for Kili to come back. That feeling left her when her attention was pulled to her prince who was now gasping for breath as his eyes flew open. He caught sight of Tauriel as smiled slightly but that smile soon disappeared as the pain hit him.

'Miss miss I Brought Da' said Tilda suddenly as she walked up behind the elf with the father in tow.

'What happened?' said Bard as he walked up beside her but his breath hitched in his throat as he realized who it was that his daughter has brought to help 'my lord Legolas.'

'You know him da?' she said sweetly as she stroked the prince's hair.

'Yes, sweetheart, he is Lord Thranduil's son.' he replied.

He dropped down beside his daughter and began inspecting the wound, not a sound left his mouth but his face told a different story. He tore away part of his coat and wrapped it around the blade, careful not to jolt it them picking up a small twig he held it out to the prince who looked at him weakly.

'Bite down on this.' said the man as he gently placed in between Legolas' teeth.

Placing pressure on the wound, with one swift movement he pulled out the blade and began playing pressure one the wound than was now bleeding freely. Legolas let out an agony filled scream before whatever color drained from his features and he lost consciousness again.

'What now?' asked Tauriel as she looked at Bard for guidance.

'Now we close the would and pray.' he replied frankly 'see if you can find something to sow the wound with and bandages. I shall stay with him.' he finished as he looked at Tauriel with a stern expression.

Tauriel nodded and jumped to her feet in search of what the man has asked for, she couldn't let her Prince die. _This is all my fault _she thought to herself _he's wounded because I chose love over loyalty. _Her guilt filled her heart as she looked around for anything that would work.

She returned a little while later with what Bard had asked for and he went about sewing the wound. Legolas remained unconscious for which the man was glad off, he had endured enough pain. Once he was done he, with the help of Tauriel and his daughters wrapped the elf wound.

'We need to find shelter.' he stated as he placed one of the blankets his older daughter had managed rot salvage over the shivering elf.

'Tauriel.' said a voice suddenly.

The Elf looked up to see once of Thranduil's many messengers trotting towards her.

'Where is my lord Legolas?' he asked in their own tongue.

'Wounded.' was her reply as she stood so that Legolas was in plain view of the messenger.

The Elf gasped in shock before turning his house around and galloping away.

'Where does he go?' Quizzed Bard.

'To tell the King his son is dying.' was her reply as she looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

'Come with us, I can continue to tend him whilst we seek shelter.' he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder 'you saved my children, its the least I can do.'

Tauriel nodded and smiled in appreciation.

§

The first thing that Legolas was aware of was the pain, it coursed through him as he fought to open his eyes. As he cracked them open he was greeted by the sight of a young girl he had saved smiling down at him.

'You're awake!' She said in an exciting tone.

Legolas scrunched his face as he attempted to focus his mind, his mind reeled as his senses we assaulted. Finally, he was able to focus on his surroundings. Around him were beds with wounded men, women, and children, their cries chilled the elf to his bones. His breathing was quick as he tried to ignore the pain in his belly, and so he looked at the child again who was smiling at him.

'Where is Tauriel.' he said, his voice hoarse.

'She with Da, some elves turned up this morning.' replied the child 'i will fetch them for you.'

Legolas nodded in thanks and then proceeded to stare at the decaying ceiling above him. His mind began to wander as his consciousness started to escape him. He thought of Tauriel, of how she had looked at the dwarf, the way he had always hoped she would look at him. His eyes darkened, his last conscious thought was of the pain he felt for his one-sided love and with that everything went dark.

§

Well here is the first installment. Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you thought.


	2. Choices

Apologies that this has taken a little while, I wanted to get another story finished first. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy

§

Choices

Tauriel sat vigilantly over her failed prince as he lay there, pale in his cot. He breathing only evident from steam that escaped his lips in the icy morning air. Legolas had not stirred since she had come to his side, watching him for any sign that he would return to her. Healers had come and go but none were able to tell her what his fate would be, for all were unfamiliar with elves and their healing capabilities. The dwarves had left for the mountain, Kili and her parting ways which had stung. Her true pain was that of the guilt she felt for leaving Legolas to fight the orc pack on his own. At the time she had thought that they would be no match for his fighting skill, for he was one of the finest fighters in Mirkwood. Her attention was drawn back to her prince as he began to shiver. Tauriel slipped to his side, noticing that his brow glittered she placed her fingers upon in and found that it burned beneath his touch.

'How does he fair?' asked a small voice.

The elf turned her head to see Bard's youngest daughter stood there beaming at her.

'Not so well I fear' Was Tauriel's reply as he looked at her prince again 'he's developed a fever, he needs an elvish healer.' She finished before throwing her face into her hands.

'Do you think there will be one with the army that turned up?' the girl quizzed as her head turned towards the direction she had come from.

Tauriel did not even grace her with a response, just leaped to her feet and swiftly ran in the direction the girl had looked to. She was greeted by a sea of gold armor and Thranduil atop his steed.

'My lord' she pleaded as she pushed through lake town men and women that swarmed the carts that had arrived, filled with food and wine.

The king heard her voice amongst the indistinct babble, his ice-blue eyes scanning them rabble for her auburn hair.

'My Lord,' she said again as she burst into view 'Your son, please he is barely holding on.'

He jumped down from his Elk and grabbed her arm firmly 'Where is he?'

Without a moment's hesitation, she led the elven king to where Legolas lay. He was shivering more violently, his body was wracked with the shakes as the fever raged within him. Thranduil dropped to his son's side, his eyes filled with fresh tears as he took in Legolas' pale skin and the blood-stained bandage that covered his belly.

'How did this happen?' he spat, his eyes not wavering.

'He was fighting a rabble of orcs that had attacked lake town, one of them must have overpowered him.' was Tauriel's reply.

Thranduil then turned his head to look at her 'you were not with him?'

'No my lord.'

Why not?'

'My lord…'

"Why not?!' The kind shouted, his anger evident in his tone.

'I was tending to one of the dwarves, Kili who had been shot with a Morgul arrow.' she replied, her voice shaking.

'You chose a dwarf over your Prince? Over my son?' he said, his anger evident in his features.

Tauriel did not reply, she just stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks. They were interrupted by another elf who had joined them, not saying a word, he just rushed to Legolas' side and went about pulling out herbs from his pack whilst he muttered to himself.

'Leave.' said the king suddenly.

'I want to make sure that Legolas is well.' replied Tauriel as her voice cracked.

'Leave!'

This time she did not argue, leaving to join Bard and his family. The bargeman had taken it upon himself to take charge of the town, for he knew they would not survive without guidance. She admired the man's strength, the people had a trust in him that she had not seen before, she knew they would follow him into the flames if they had to. Her guilt hit her again, she had always said that she would have followed Legolas into battle, to death but now as he lay dying she knew that she had broken that promise. Did she truly love the dwarf, was whatever this feeling is worth Legolas' life?

'How is his majesty' asked Sigrid as she walked towards the elf.

'I do not know.' She replied as she looked around, her expression one of someone lost.

'What is wrong?' the young lady pressed.

'He has developed a fever, his wound is also bleeding freely again. I fear he will not survive this.' replied Tauriel as she caught a glimpse of Tilda.

The young girl has taken a liking to the elven prince, often sitting with him, quizzing Tauriel about him as he had laid there unconscious.

'He must have been through worse?' said Tilda as she looked at the elf with a kind expression 'this can't be the first time in his many years on this earth that he has been wounded.'

'He is a formidable warrior, he has received but scratches.' replied Tauriel 'never has he had to fight for his life.'

Tilda was lost for words, her mouth fumbled for a reply but came up empty. Tauriel smiled at the girl before she made her way to Bard who was stood, attempting to console one of the many survivors of the lake town atrocity. She caught his eye as she got closer, patting the man he had been speaking to on that arm before he turned to speak to her.

'How is he?' he asked, flinching slightly at his question.

'Not well.' was all she could muster in reply 'his father is with him now along with a healer, all I can hope is that they will be able to help him.'

'Do not blame yourself for his condition' said Bard as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder 'you could not have known what would happen.'

'I should have been at his side.' She replied coldly 'he is my prince, my disloyalty has cost him dearly.'

Bard did not know what he could say to comfort her, and so they stood there in silence, taking in the bustle of the people around them as they sought shelter in the many ruined buildings of Dale. After a while, Bard and his family left her to go about their business and so she was left alone. The people that passed her by seemed to be a blur as she sat and waited for news of Legolas. She got none. The black of night had come and gone and the sun poked its head over the mountains that surrounded them. Tauriel had grown impatient and so stormed back to where she had left Legolas and his father, but Thranduil was nowhere to be seen. Legolas still shivered, his skin was still deathly pale. The healer's expression was not one that filled Tauriel with much hope. She slowly approached them, careful not to disturb any of the other wounded people that lay around them.

'He looks no better.' She stated as she crouched by his side.

'You should not be here Tauriel if the King saw you.' he replied.

'Yes, yes. Why does he look no better?' she quizzed.

'I have redressed his wound, the bargeman did a good job sewing it up however it bled again and it is infected, hence the fever.' he paused a moment 'I have done all I can but his wound is grievous, it appears he has taken one of his own blades to the gut.'

Tauriel shivered at the thought of this, stroking away a stray hair from Legolas' forehead before she stood, readying herself to leave again.

'I shall not longer, would not wish to anger his majesty.' she said, a touch of bitterness in her voice 'please tell Legolas when he wakes that I will not leave here.' she nodded at the healer and turned to leave.

'If he wakes Tauriel.' he replied plainly.

This brought fresh tears to her eyes as she walked away from them, unable to bear the sight of her dying friend for one more moment. She knew that if Legolas died, that she would surely suffer the consequences of that. _And so I should, I deserve it _she thought to herself as she walked towards the walls of the city. She could not bear to be around anyone at that moment and so chose solace outside the city gates. Only time would tell whether Legolas would choose life or death.

§

Well, there is the next installment. I hope you enjoyed and I will try and get the next one up in the next few days. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
